Expecto Patronum
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Jedna z variací na to, jak se Lily s Jamesem dali dohromady... snad každý, kdo kdy četl a psal pobertovské povídky, musel mít alespoň jednu a tohle je ta jednoduchá má.


**Doba**: studium Jamese Pottera, 7. ročník

**Žánr**: romantika (nic víc) a klišé

**Slov**: 2 416

**Upozornění**: žádné AUTP (u pobertů jak nebývalé)

Inspirováno větami z Relikvií smrti:

_**Harry na ni užasle zíral, ne kvůli podivnosti celé situace, ale protože mu připadala nevysvětlitelně povědomá.**_

_**"Snapeův Patron je laň, stejně jako mé matky," řekl Harry.**_

Zhluboka se nadechla, zavřela oči a vybavila si tu nejšťastnější myšlenku, která ji napadla - den, kdy se na ni profesorka McGonagallová doopravdy usmála a řekla jí, že je ta nejlepší studentka, kterou kdy učila a to před celou třídou. A pak prohlásila, že hledět na protekci v jejím případě je naprosto zbytečné. - a pak už se stačilo jen nadechnout a vyslovit zaklínadlo:

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Se zaujetím sledovala zářivě bílý obláček, jež se vyvalil z její hůlky, začal se zvětšovat, snad nabírat tvar a pak… Nic. Zmizel, jako vždy.

Lily si vztekle odfrkla a jen s velkým úsilím ovládla touhu si dupnout nohou, jako malé dítě. Byla zdrcená a… frustrovaná, že tohle kouzlo nedokáže ovládnout. Nebyla zvyklá ne neúspěch - s tímhle pojmem se za celý svůj život ještě nesetkala, natož pak ve škole.

"Jestli chceš, pomůžu ti," ozvalo se najednou jen kousek stranou. To se jeden z jejích spolužáků ze zadu nenápadně přitočil a teď ji chtěl dovést k šílenství.

"Nemám zájem, Pottere," zavrčela a odstoupila od něj stranou.

Bylo to tak nespravedlivé! Dokonce i tenhle… Zabedněnec to kouzlo zvládl rychleji a lépe než ona. Základní techniku přeci zvládala bez problému. Slova vyslovila přesně a srozumitelně, pohyby hůlkou byly identické s pohyblivými nákresy v knize, jen… Efekt žádný.

"Jak myslíš," pokýval trochu zkroušeně hlavou, otočil se k ní zády a chystal se odejít za svými kamarády, když ho zastavila malá ručka položená na pravém rameni. Překvapeně se zastavil a pohlédl do smaragdových očí své vyvolené.

"Počkej," zašeptala Lily, najednou se kdoví proč cítila nervózně a její pocity jen umocnil fakt, že zůstali v místnosti sami. "Jak to děláš?"

"Chceš to ukázat?"

Kývla hlavou.

"Musíš se uvolnit," zopakoval už poněkolikáté James a ona ho probodla nazlobeným pohledem.

"A řekl bys mi laskavě jak? Protože ty tvoje rady mi zatím vůbec nepomohly!"

Tvrdli tu už skoro hodinu a Lily neudělala žádný pokrok, přestože ji Potter v jednom kuse ujišťoval, že příště se to už povede, tak se stále nic nedělo a jeho "_Příště už to zvládneš, uvidíš_." jí moc nepřidávalo.

"Ještě jednou… Zavři oči a vybav si tu nejšťastnější vzpomínku jakou -"

"JÁ VÍM!"

"Fajn," zašklebil se na ni, "tak mi to ukaž."

Jak si má, sakra, vybavit nejšťastnější vzpomínku, když jí stojí za zády a pošklebuje se jí.

_Merline, jak já ho nesnáším!_

_Jen klid, uklidni se… Zhluboka se nadechni, zavři oči a ignoruj jeho přítomnost, přeci se kvůli němu nepřestaneš ovládat._

_Ale když on je takový…_

_Ne, Evansová. Klid. To zvládneš. Musíš!_

_Fajn, tak už drž hubu, ať se můžu soustředit…_

"Dobře," řekla klidným hlasem a s potěšením si všimla jeho překvapení. Nejspíš čekal, že na něj znovu začne křičet, nebo ho jednoduše zakleje a odejde, ale ještě stačí prásknout dveřmi, až vypadnou z pantů.

Se zavřenýma očima se k Potterovi otočila zády, zhluboka se nadechla a začala hledat šťastnou vzpomínku…

Den, kdy jí přišel dopis z Bradavic a ona se konečně ujistila, že kouzelný svět je skutečný? Ne, to by nešlo… Všechny tyhle vzpomínky na dětství a první pokusy s magií jí vždy připomněly nekonečné hádky se sestrou, které je nakonec definitivně odcizily.

Chvíli, kdy se dozvěděla, že má všechny NKÚ vynikající? Tolik pýchy a štěstí nad vlastními schopnostmi snad nikdy nezažila, byla nejlepší, lepší i než Remus, jenže… Zkoušky NKÚ jí vždy připomněly i poslední zkoušku a to, co následovalo po ní. Potterovu hádku s Severusem. Slovo, které když už jednou vyšlo z kamarádových úst, nemohlo být zapomenuto a následnou bolest, když se navždy rozešli.

První polibek? Rande? Ne… Nic z toho jí zatím nikdy nepřineslo žádný zvláštní pocit štěstí a naplnění, o kterém vždy vykládaly její kamarádky.

Tak co… Co jiného, když ani pochvala od jejích kolejní ředitelky nezabrala? Snad chvíle, kdy otevřela dopis z Bradavic a vypadl na ni primusský odznak? Nebo…

"Co to - ?"

Vytřeštila oči, když ucítila něčí ruku přejíždějící jí po levém boku až k břichu a zase zpět.

"Uklidni se, zavři oči a uvolni se… Věř mi," zašeptal jí Potter do ucha a Lily ucítila, jak ji jeho horký dech zalechtal na šíji… Stál těsně za ní, přitisknutý k jejím zádům. Jednou rukou i nadále přejížděl po jejím těle, zatímco jeho pravačka se pevně sevřela kolem ruky, v níž držela hůlku.

Chtěla protestovat. Odstrčit ho od sebe, začít na něj řvát, zasypat ho všemi urážkami, které za ty roky ve škole pochytila a nejlépe na něj uvrhnout ještě nějakou nepěknou kletbu… Tolik to chtěla, ale nemohla. Z nějakého důvodu mu nedokázala odporovat. Znovu zavřela oči, vychutnávala si ty příjemné dotyky, jeho dech na své šíji… Úplně se mu poddala a v tu chvíli, pološeptem a bez dechu, hlesla:

"_Expecto Patronum_."

A když otevírala oči, nebylo to, aby se přesvědčila, jestli její kouzlo konečně zafungovalo. Byla si tím totiž skálopevně jistá. Nechápala ten pocit, který se jí v tu chvíli, kdy vyslovovala zaklínadlo, rozlil v srdci, ale v tu chvíli ani na okamžik nezapochybovala… Bylo to zvláštní. To, co cítila, nebylo štěstí, vždyť ani nevzpomínala na nějaký šťastný zážitek. Nemyslela vůbec na nic. Vůbec nemyslela, jen cítila… Cítila všechno a zároveň nic, bylo to tak nepopsatelné, nadpozemské a zároveň obyčejné - žádný výbuch emocí, barvy, které by hrály pod jejíma očima, nebo snad výbuch kouzla. Vůbec nic.

Nic a zároveň všechno.

Zajíkavě se nadechla a na tváři se jí rozlil šťastný úsměv. Před ní stála bílá laň, jež okolo sebe vrhala stříbřitou zář, která Lily přinutila přivřít oči.

"Páni," vydechla a s před sebe nataženou dlaní se vydala ke svému patronovi, na Jamese stojícího bez hnutí za ní v tu chvíli zapomněla, a tak nemohla vidět jeho strnulý výraz ani vytřeštěné oči. Laň jí vyšla vstříc, nádhernou hlavu s velkýma očima s hustými řasami držela hrdě vysoko.

Na jedinou, kratičkou chvíli, Lily napadla šílená myšlenka.

_Je mi podobná._

Ten její postoj, hrdě vztyčená hlava, velké oči, jež si ji zpříma prohlížely… Jistě, laň byla překrásná, nadpozemská, ale měla v sobě něco, co Lily poznávala. Co jí bylo tak blízké a vzbuzovalo v ní neskutečnou důvěru a víru v sama v sebe.

"Tak takové to je," zašeptala nevědomky. Pochopila, co vlastně kouzlo _Expecto Patronum_  
>vyvolává. Patron představuje odraz, otisk duše jeho majitele, všech vlastností, které jsou jen umocněny, znásobeny a působí zářivěji, když nejsou vystaveny realitě života. Nebo to s tím nemá nic společného a ona se jednoduše spletla, ale bylo jí to jedno. V tuhle chvíli nezáleželo na ničem jiném, než na pocitu ryzího štěstí, když hleděla do očí svému patronovi.<p>

Vteřinu na to se rozplynul a zanechal ji samotnou v temné, prázdné místnosti. Prázdné? Vlastně ne, ještě tu zůstal ten, díky němuž to dokázala. S úsměvem se otočila směrem, kde stál James, aby mu poděkovala za pomoc, ale zarazila se v půli slova.

Sledoval ji s pohledem, který neznala a nechápala. Pohledem, který obsahoval takovou směsici emocí, že ji donutil o krok couvnout. Rozbušilo se jí srdce a všechna ta spokojenost, jež cítila při pohledu na stříbrnou laň, se náhle rozplynula. Potřásla hlavou a uhnula pohledem.

"Díky," zašeptala do země.

" V pohodě," zazněl místností chlapcův dutý hlas a vteřinu na to se už James otočil a odcházel.

"Počkej, co se - " chtěla ho zastavit, ale už jí neslyšel. Rychleji, než by si myslela, že je možné, vystřelil z místnosti.

"Reme?" zeptala se nesměle Lily chlapce jdoucího po jejím boku. "Co tady vlastně děláme?"

"Uvidíš, jen ještě chvíli počkej," odpověděl s úsměvem, ale přesto si nemohla nevšimnout znepokojeného výrazu, který se mu uhnízdil ve tváři.

Šli ještě několik dalších minut, procházeli kolem Černého jezera a stále se přibližovali k Zapovězenému lesu, zatímco slunce pomalu zapadlo a nahradil ho šedavý soumrak. Začala jí být zima a Remus stále nezpomaloval.

"Už to ho mám dost," prohlásila rázně po dalších pěti minutách mlčenlivé chůze a založila si ruce. "Reme, chováš se divně. Co se děje? Kam mě to vedeš?"

"Víš, Lily," začal pomalu a ona se napnula, jako struna. Věděla, že něco není v pořádku. Zdálo se jí, že se chová divně už ve chvíli, kdy se jí zeptal, jestli by se s ním nešla projít na školní pozemky. Proč vlastně? Jistě, byly celkem dobří kamarádi. Už více než šest let spolu chodili do školy, předháněli se v získávání těch nejlepších známek (přičemž ho dokázala skoro vždy předehnat ve všem, kromě Obrany proti černé magii), ale nikdy se spolu nijak zvlášť nebavili. Vždy to bylo jen o něčem ve škole, nad novinami při snídani, nebo o knížkách, když nebyl zbytek otravných pobertů poblíž. Ještě nikdy s ní nechtěl mluvit o samotě, natož aby ji vyvedl na procházku po školních pozemcích. Něco tu nehrálo.

"Ano?"

"Vlastně ti nic nechci, to jen…" zarazil se a s vytřeštěnýma očima hleděl někam za její záda, pak poděšeně zašeptal: "To snad ne."

"Co se - ?" zamračila se Lily a otočila se k místu, na které bez hnutí zíral a pak jen překvapeně zamrkala. Asi deset možná patnáct metrů před nimi stál mladý jelen a zíral… Bylo to vůbec možné?... Zíral přímo na ni.

Zhluboka se nadechla, jakoby si dodávala odvahu k úkloně před hypogrifem a přitom zamířila jen k nedospělému mláděti vysoké. Doufala, že se nepoleká a neuteče zpět do lesa. Ne, určitě ne. Nevěděla, jak na to přišla, ale najednou si byla jistá, že ne.

Měla pravdu. Zvíře se pomalu vydalo k ní, našlapovalo stejně opatrně a nesměle jako ona, bylo jí na něm něco povědomého, něco znepokojivě povědomého, ale co? Nebyl to ten stejný pocit, jako když hleděla do očí svému patronovi, přesto si na ten den vzpomněla. Bylo to už před více než dvěma týdny, od té doby už nemívala problém ho vyvolat, stačilo jen jedno - vzpomínka na to, jak ji James Potter ze zadu objímal.

Od toho večera s ním nemluvila. Bála se… bála se, že by… Vlastně ani netušila, čeho se bála. Možná toho jeho pohledu? Nebo snad těch doteků a vlastní reakce na ně? Celou noc pak ležela v posteli, zírala do stropu a za zvuku klidného oddechování svých spolubydlících se přesvědčovala, že James Potter je stále stejný nedospělý otrava, jako dřív. Že je to jen arogantní blb, který celé dny vyhledává potyčky se zmijozelskými, prochází se po škole, jako král světa a kašle na školu. Avšak sama moc dobře věděla, jak moc se plete, že takový James Potter už dávno není, že konečně vyspěl a že ve škole odvádí výbornou práci. Merline, vždyť minulý týden ho pochválila dokonce i sama McGonagallová. Jistě, dost nejistě a bez žádných doopravdy pochvalných slov, ale pochválila. Přihlásil se dokonce i do bystrozorského kurzu a ani jednou nezaváhal o svém rozhodnutí, i přes nebezpečí, které kouzelnickému světu hrozilo.

"Ahoj," zašeptala tiše, když došla až k jelenovi a pomalu natáhla ruku k jeho čumáku. Zvíře se k ní samo přitisklo a ona na dlani ucítila jeho jemnou hřející srst. "Ty jsi tak krásný," pokračovala s úsměvem a prohlížela si ho. Už to nebylo mládě, ale ještě mu nestačily narůst parohy, měl jen takové dva "parůžky" připomínající křivé ypsilon… Určitě to nebylo paroží, které by člověk našel u dospělého jelena, dvanácteráka.

Pak se k němu najednou naklonila a políbila ho na čumák. Neuvažovala nad tím, proč se divoké zvíře z lesa nechá beze strachu hladit od člověka, že by mohlo mít nějakou nemoc, nebo že  
>je jednoduše špinavé a plné bakterií. Nemohla odolat. Ty jeho velké oříškové oči ji přesvědčily, že se nemá čeho bát. Ten jelen jí připomínal přístav klidu, naděje a bezpečí. Zavřela oči, s ústy stále přitisknutými k jeho horkému čumáku.<p>

A pak se to stalo…

Než si to stačila uvědomit, zvíře jí začalo polibek opětovat a silné ruce se obtočily kolem jejího pasu, jak ji přitahovaly blíž k lidskému tělu.

Rozevřela oči a pohlédla do těch tak dobře známých oříškových očí chlapce, kterého celé ty roky nenáviděla. Vyděšeně vykřikla, zvuk utlumený v jeho ústech, a pokusila se ho odstrčit, marně. Potter přivřel oči, ještě pevněji ji objal a přitáhl blíž k sobě, polibek se prohloubil a ona ho, neznámo proč, začala opětovat.

Takhle tam klečeli, ve svitu vycházejícího měsíce, ve vlhké trávě a chladu přicházejícího anglického podzimu a líbali se, jako by to mělo být naposledy v jejich životě. Ještě nikdy nic podobného nezažila, nechala se unášet na vlnách slasti, které nikdy dřív necítila. Zavřela oči, obtočila ruce kolem jeho ramen a plně se tomu oddala.

Remus Lupin jen s úsměvem zakroutil hlavou a s posledním pohledem na líbající se dvojici se otočil a vydal se svižným krokem zpět ke hradu. Když ho James požádal, jestli by dnes večer nemohl přivést Lily k Zapovězenému lesu bál se, co jeho kamarád zas vymyslel a bál se, že znovu odejde zklamaný. Když viděl, jak vychází z lesa ve své zvířecí podobě, zděsil se - _Tohle se přeci musí provalit!_ Avšak teď už se jen usmíval, tentokrát James doopravdy věděl, co dělá… Jednou se ho bude muset zeptat, jak na to vlastně přišel, ale teď už musí všechno běžet říct Siriovi. Jak ten bude překvapený!

_(protože jsem se nebyla schopna rozhodnout, tak tu mám ještě "alternativní" konec)_

"Blbečku! Co si myslíš, že děláš?" vřískla, když se od sebe po několika dlouhých minutách konečně odlepili a praštila ho do hrudi.

Nechápavě na ni vykulil oči a pokusil se k ní znovu naklonit, strčila do něj a oba se svezli na mokrou zem. V tu chvíli ji chytil za zápěstí a přitiskl k zemi.

"Co tě to najednou popadlo?"

"Co myslíš? Jak si - jak si vůbec dovoluješ tohle udělat?" vykřikla a znovu sebou začala mrskat a kroutit se v jeho pevném sevření.

"Připadalo mi, že se ti to líbí," pokusil se o křivý úsměv. Zamračila se.

"Jak si se dokázal přeměnit na toho jelena? Musel bys použít nějakou doopravdy složitou… Ne, to by nešlo… Přeměnil tě Remus? Já ho -"

"Náměsíčník s tím nemá nic společného," přerušil ji. "Jen jsem ho požádal, aby tě sem dovedl."

"Tak jak si…," začala, ale pak se zarazil a tentokrát to bylo ona, kdo vytřeštil oči. "U Merlina! Jak si to dokázal? Je to nezákonné a…"

"Já vím, jednou ti to vysvětlím. Slibuji," kývnul hlavou, "ale teď bych radši..."

"Kdy? Tohle bys přeci za dva týdny nestihl, a i kdyby… Těžko bys -"

"Nemůžeš si vybrat podobu, kterou na sebe po proměně vezmeš," přerušil ji znovu, tentokrát s rozzářeným úsměvem. "Svojí první proměnou jsem prošel před více než rokem, vždycky se měním v jelena a…," zašklebil se na ni a proti její vůli jí na rty vtiskl rychlý polibek. "Tohle je důkaz, že patříme k sobě!"


End file.
